Lyoko's Unseen Scenes
by Hiraku Abridged
Summary: The things they deleted, with some bonus extras! My first hand at making these, be gentle! Some of these I did with help. Please send me suggestions! T for some of them, just to be safe.
1. The Bloopers!

Code Lyoko Unseen Scenes!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO! EVEN MY DREAMS ARE TRADEMARKED!

Shalley: Yeah, but you own us.

Heri: Woo!

Me: I guess.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Background Music Trouble)

Aelita: Um, Jeremie?  
Jeremie: Y-yeah?  
Aelita: Where do babies come from?  
Jeremie: ULP! _Think Jeremie, think!  
_Aelita: -noticing romantical background music- We can hear that, you know!  
Jeremie: Damned producers and their stupid scripts...  
Director: Jeremie, YOU'RE GETTING A PAY CUT!

Odd: ULRICH! HURRY UP, YOU'RE LATE!!!  
-hears scary music- Uh oh... –bolts-  
X/U: -comes out of room- _Dammit, get back here! I'm supposed to knock you out!!  
_-gives chase-  
Director: CUT!

Yumi: -walking to school- Heh? What's that I hear?  
-listens closely and hears faint scary music-  
OH SHIT! –bolts-  
X/U: (to musicians) _You got some attitude issues, know that?!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_(What if the Lyoko characters could hear us segment)  
Jeremie: You're approaching the edge of the sector now.  
Me: No! Don't do it! They'll get in so much trouble!  
Jeremie: KYAH! –falls out of chair- Who said that?! –looks around-  
Me: KYAH! –falls off bed- They can hear me!  
Odd: Who are you talking to, Jeremie?  
Jeremie: Nobody!

-Mister Puck-

Aelita: Jeremie, is something wrong?  
Me: Aelita! He's possessed! Run for it!  
Aelita: WHAT?! –runs for life-  
X/J: _Dammit, you meddling human-child! I'LL GET YOU EVEN IF IT COSTS ME...MY PROCESSOR!  
_Me: 00 Note to self: keep .38 Smith & Wasson on self at all times!

(Three Is An Odd Number)

Me: Odd! Get outta there! You're gonna get petrified!  
Odd1: Oh, SHOOT! –bolts-  
Aelita: Wait! Come baaaaaack!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Odd's pranking spree)  
Odd: -dials Xana's access code- Hello? I'd like to order a pizza with triple anchovies and peanut butter.  
Xana: I'm sorry, we're all outta that. BUT WE DO HAVE UNTIMELY DEATH!!!  
Odd: On second thought, hold the peanut butter.  
Xana: GO AWAY, MEDDLING HUMAN-CHILD! –hangs up-  
Odd: -squee-

Odd: -dials Kaibacorp-  
Secretary: Hello?  
Odd: -professional voice- Hello, may I please speak to Mr. Kaiba? It's about his overdue rentals...  
Secretary: Please hold... –yelling- HEY SETO! IT'S FOR YOU!  
Kaiba: YOU'RE FIRED! –picks up phone- Hello?!  
Odd: -still in professional voice- Hello Mr. Kaiba. Your porno tapes are overdue. –gigglesnort-  
Kaiba: PORNO TAPES?! –people stare at him- I don't have those!  
Odd: I'm sorry, but there must be a mistake. You pinned our boss to the ground and he's still in a coma.  
Kaiba: WHAT?!! –really pissed off now-  
Odd: I know that you must be a very happy man with those videos, but there are other customers as well. Please return the porno tapes as soon as possible or we shall sue. Goodbye. –hangs up-

Odd: -dials-  
Hiei: Hello?  
Odd: Hiei, I'm afraid to inform you that due to your temperamental behavior, sweet snow has been discontinued. Also, all of the sweet snow in your freezer? It's melted because your freezer broke down a week ago.  
Hiei: NOT THE SWEET SNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN YOU CORPORATE MANIACS!!!!  
-Odd hangs up-

Odd: -dials-  
Yugi: Hello?  
Odd: Yes, I'm calling because yesterday, Yami came to my dorm yesterday and he kicked my dog.  
Yugi: He WHAT?!  
Odd: He kicked my dog, Kiwi, and now my dog needs an operation.  
Yugi: Oh, I am SO sorry for you!  
Odd: May I speak with Yami?  
Yugi: I'll go get him.

-Odd waits-

Yami: Hello?  
Odd: Hello. Do you remember yesterday? Yesterday you came over to my dorm-  
Yami: Heh?  
Odd: Yes, and you kicked my dog.  
Yami: WHAAAAT?!  
Odd: You kicked my dog and now he needs an operation. I will send you the bill.  
-hangs up-  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well! How was my 'Lyoko Unseen Scenes?'  
Needs work?  
Needs to go poof?  
Needs nothing hindering it?  
Send suggestions!


	2. Lab Rat Trouble

Odd's Lab Rat Trouble  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW! EVEN MY DREAMS ARE TRADEMARKED!  
Sin: You know, that really sucks.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremie: Hey, Odd! Come look at my new lab rat! I call him Snowy cause he's white.  
Odd: -stares-  
Jeremie: I knew you liked rats Odd, but please don't watch it all day long. Ok?  
Odd: O-ok. -grins-  
Jeremie: I…Odd? Are you ok? You look weird…different.  
Odd: No, I'm ok. -still watching rat-  
Jeremie: Come on, you're going to be late for breakfast.  
Odd: Oh! Breakfast! Right. eyes rat- I'll get you one day.

-in cafeteria-

Odd: Awww…I want to eat meat or something.  
Ulrich: Eh, you'll be ok. I think you can wait for tonight.  
Odd: Meatballs and gravy?  
Ulrich and Jeremie: We think so.  
Odd: YAHOO!

-Aelita walks in-

Aelita: Hi everyone!  
All boys: Hi.  
Jeremie: How'd you sleep?  
Aelita: Another nightmare.  
Ulrich: More wolves? -looks away-

-in Jeremie's room-

Odd: Ohh… I can't take it! I wanna eat that rat! -opens cage and takes out Snowy-  
Snowy: Squeak! -bites Odd's hand-  
Odd: OW! -drops Snowy, who takes off- Ok! I have an excuse for eating you now!  
-he chases Snowy around the room, until bell rings- Oh, darn it! I have to go to class!

-in class-

Jeremie: Uh oh. I forgot my laptop in my room. -leans over and whispers to Aelita- Aelita, can you go get it for me?  
-Aelita raises hand and asks to be excused, then takes off into Jeremie's dorm-  
Aelita: OH NOES. THE LAB RAT IS MISSING!!

-back in class-

Odd: Are lab rats microwave-friendly, Jeremie?  
Jeremie: NO! MY LAB RAT IS NOT MICROWAVE-FRIENDLY!  
-people turn to look at him- Uh, hehe! It's nothing, really!  
-Aelita slinks into room-  
Aelita: Jeremie? -whispering- Your rat is gone.  
Jeremie: Uh oh...  
-bell rings and Jeremie darts out of class, Odd following-

-in Jeremie's room-

Jeremie: Odd, help me look for Snowy! He could get caught!  
Odd: Ok! I'll help!  
Jeremie: -eyeing Odd suspiciously- Ok. I'll bite. You've been acting weird this morning, tell me why.  
Odd: A-hehe! It's nothing, really! Nothing at all! Hahaha...  
Jeremie: -still suspicious- Ok, if you say so...  
Odd: -phew!-

(A few moments later)

Jeremie: This is hopeless. Snowy's lost...my lab rat...  
Odd: -swallows- Uh, J-Jeremie?  
Jeremie: Wha...what? Are you going to tell me why you were so weird?  
Odd: ... ... ...  
Jeremie: Come on Odd. I'll still be your friend...  
Odd: -whimpering- But...but...but...I WAS HUNGRY! I ATE YOUR LAB RAAAAAAAT!!! DON'T KIIIIIIIILL MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!  
Jeremie: Sheesh, it was just a lab rat...with worms...and salmonella...and E. Coli...and depression...and herpes!  
Odd: -faints dead away on the floor-  
Jeremie: Mwahahaha... –produces albino rat from pocket- I always knew Odd was a crazy old cat, but this makes for great revenge! –wanders off-  
...  
Odd: -gets up- GAHH!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT JEREMIE!!! YOU CONNIVING LITTLE BEAST!!! -thinks- Hm...for this one, I'll need Atilea. -evil grin-

(End Of Rat Trouble.  
Start Of Possessed Kitty-Cat.)


	3. Possessed KittyCat

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Possessed Kitty-Cat  
Look, I don't own Code Lyo-hey! Look! A shooting star! I wish I owned Code Lyoko...  
Dammit, didn't work! GAH!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-In the factory-  
Odd: Hey, Atilea! Where are you?!  
Atilea: -flies out of ceiling- Yo! Odd, what's up? Why're you so mad?  
Odd: -pouting- Jeremie made fun of me...let's make him pay!  
Atilea: OK!  
Odd: Here's the plan...

-Back at Kadic Academy for the Incredibly Stupid yet Strangely Smart Kiddos (coughcough)-

Jeremie: You should've seen him faint! It was hilarious!  
Aelita: You just _know _Odd's gonna get you back, right?  
Jeremie: Pft, right, like **Odd** can come up with a plan for revenge, right?

(Ulrich walks in)

Ulrich: I think there's something up with Odd...he looks really sick...  
Jeremie: What?  
Aelita: Uh oh...what did I tell you, Jeremie?!  
Jeremie: -sweatdrops-

-In Odd and Ulrich's room-

Jeremie: Odd...are you ok?  
Odd: ...uh...  
Jeremie: Odd?  
Odd: I...don't...  
Jeremie: Odd?! Are you ok?!  
Odd: -sits up- _I'm just __**FINE.  
**_Jeremie: OH CRAP!

-In the hallway-

Ulrich: Uh oh...trouble...  
-Ulrich enters the room to see Odd strangling Jeremie with one hand-  
Ulrich: ODD! LET HIM GO!  
Jeremie: -choking- It's not Odd! It's Xana!  
Odd: -winks at Ulrich- _I'm GOING TO KILL YOU, MORTAL!  
_Ulrich: -suddenly falls over, choking and gagging-  
Odd: _Uh...Ulrich?_

-Odd releases his hold on Jeremie, who leaps up, furious-

Jeremie: YOU TRIED TO STRANGLE ME AS PAYBACK?!! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?!!!  
Ulrich: -stands up and points at Odd- **You thief! You ripped off my idea of possessing people!  
**Jeremie: Wha-wha?  
Odd: _It's not new, you know! Doctor Who's done it as well!  
_Ulrich: **I HATE YOU! YOU MADE MY DAY BAD! WAAAAAH!!! **–runs out of room crying-  
Jeremie: ...WTF...

-In Aelita's room-

Ulrich: -runs in- **Aelitaaaaaa...  
**Aelita: No! Get away before...  
Ulrich: **...Before?  
**Aelita: -gets out a flamethrower that's autographed by Shadow the Hedgehog- I'M A PYROMANIAC! MWAHAHAHA!!!!!  
Ulrich: **KIAAAAA!!!**

-Ulrich runs like hell out into the hall, as Aelita torches the set, the cast, and the crew, including herself, and the fire sprinklers go off-

Aelita: Agh! Not again!

DD: Ok! Take 6,826! Annnnd...action!

Jeremie: You know what? SCREW YOU GUYS! I'm going back to my trailer-I've got to get some aloe vera onto this skin...  
Yumi: I'm not even in this scene and yet I get burned...  
Ulrich: Argh, my clothes are burned again...  
Xana: Ghh...I'm SICK and TIRED of YOU MESSING UP!  
Aelita: -bitchslaps Xana-  
Xana: Ow! Argh, tomorrow, Aelita...tomorrow I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!  
Odd/Atilea: _Hehe, I wanna do it again! Hehe!  
_DD: You're insane, Atilea. Get out of Odd. We'll do this scene tomorrow.

Jeremie: Tomorrow? I'M NOT DOING THAT SCENE EVER AGAIN!  
Everyone else: -nods-  
DD: YOU'RE ALL FIRED!  
Jeremie: Ah-ah-ah...we're on contract-you can't fire US.

DD: Damn.


	4. Lyoko Apartment Wars

The Apartment Day in the Life  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I am one person. A company owns Code Lyoko. I cannot POSSIBLY own ANYTHING in here. Oh, and Kururu is owned by Mine Yoshizaki xD not me. I can't even draw him. Tori's one of my best friends, don't mind her.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hiraku: Here's a typical day in the Warrior Apartment. Xana's a regular visitor and William lives with the gang. Apparently we've entered in the middle of a fight-

* * *

Odd: -goes to corner- -emo- ): make the sadness go away.

Aelita: D: XANA. At least show a little emotion, OR I'LL PUT THIS ANTI-VIRUS BOX DOWN YOUR THROAT!

Xana: That's not going to work. Kill me, kill him. -flicks thumb at unconscious Jeremie-

Aelita: ...I very much doubt cramming a cardboard box down your throat would be lethal, but let's see! -shoves it in Xana's mouth-

Xana: -spits it out- Bleh...

William: Actually, anything is lethal. And since Xana's in human form right now, a cardboard box would choke him, or cut his throat. ... -headfloor-

Aelita: ... -pokes with an electric cattle prod- Hehe:D

Yumi: Stop it, girl...if you want to torture something, play The Sims.

Jeremie: Oo; -opens eyes- Oww. What the heck? -drops zambato- Oops. -kicks it towards William- Hide it. D: -glares at Xana- What was THAT?

Xana: Me being evil. What better way to get rid of the Lyoko Warriors than with you? Or are you referring to the music thing? 'Cause that would take a while to explain...

Odd: No, Ulrich. -.- not like that. You do red, black, red, black, red, black. Starting from Red King, you need a Black Queen, then a Red Prince (or whatever) then a black Ten, and so on.

Hiraku: Hi! Care to say something to the camera?

Xana: Yeah. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, JERKWAD!!!

Hiraku: NOBODY ASKED YOU, YA OVERGROWN SPECTER!

Jeremie: Excuse his temper. We found out that Xana detests music... -evil smirk-

Aelita: -grabs a mic- I'M NOT A SHOVEL  
DON JUAN  
I DYE GRASS-

Odd: -joins in- I'M A LITTLE MAN!  
And I'M ALSO EVIL!  
ALSO INTO CATS!  
ALSO INTO CATS!

Odd and Aelita: I'M A LITTLE MAD!  
And I'M AL SOW WEEVILE!  
ALSO IN TRICK HATS!  
ALSO IN TRICK HATS!!!

Yumi: ... -facepalm-

William: o.o I'm not sure the song goes like that, guys...

Ulrich: --; make them stop, Jeremie!

Jeremie: Sorry.

Hiraku: ROCK ON! This is going onto Youtube! xD

Tori: -throws a piece of paper at Kururu- Stop laughing! It gets REALLY annoying REALLY fast! D:

Hiraku: TORIIIII-SAMA!!!! -tackleglompage-

Tori: You're filming?!

Hiraku: Yeah!!

Kururu: -picks up video camera- Not anymore, dazei. Kuuuu, ku, ku, ku, ku!!

Odd and Aelita: I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be. You'd be non-conforming too if you look just like me! I have paint on my nails and makeup on my face-I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs...Cause I feel real deep when dressing in drag-I call it freedom of expression, most just call me a-

Ulrich: YEAH, WE GET IT.

Xana: -covers ears- AUGH! That's just plain stupid wrapped up in song form! Why do I even put up with this?!

Yumi: Cause you like watching us suffer?

Aelita: Cause you like using Jeremie to scare the crap outta us?

Ulrich: ...Cause you're bored and you have no life.

Yumi: I go with Ulrich.

Aelita: Me too.

Jeremie: ...When was the last time I was possessed?

Aelita: It'll be a couple seconds ago if you don't REMIND HIM.

Hiraku: OH! I HAVE TO GET THIS ON CAMERA! -snatches it from Kururu-

Xana: ... I'm bored. -looks to Jeremie-

Tori: -whacks Xana with a rolled up newspaper- NO! D:

Ulrich and William: -look up from playing Slap Jack-

Jeremie: ;-; excuse me... -runs like hell-

Aelita: oo -eyetwitch-

Ulrich: ... -looks at Yumi's book- IT'S HAPPY! -drops-

Xana: -shoves Tori to the floor and chases-

Tori: ... I really hate Xana right now...

Yumi: Oh heaven forbid something be happy! D: -whacks Ulrich with the newspaper-

Jeremie: -running down the hall chibi-style- **HEEEELP!!!  
**  
Aelita: CRAP! CRAP!!!! -takes off after- 

Hiraku: -also gives chase-

Xana: Like wasting your breath screaming help is going to do anything. --; -tackles Jer-

Jeremie: -yelps when tackles- GET OFF! GET OFF!! YOU'RE COLD!!! COLD!!! COOOOLLLDDD!!!!!

Xana: Make me, fool.

Aelita: -races to the scene and sits down, panting- You're fast! D:

Jeremie: oO -shivers-

Tori: -looks up- ... Errrrrrrr... -goes back to drawing-

Hiraku: Fight it Jeremie! xD Fight IT! Fight IT! Fight IT!

Jeremie: -freezes in place-

Aelita: -panting- You gotta quit doing that.

Xana: -slaps- No fun if you do that! -gets off-

Jeremie: -runs screaming down the hall-

Aelita: WAIT! -flies after-

Jeremie: I DON'T WANT TO BE A PUPPET!!! NONONONO!!! -spazzes-

Hiraku: -takes off after-

Xana: ...Fuck this... --;

* * *

Back in the living room...

* * *

William: ...Those guys need therapy.

Yumi: Awww...you're cute when you're stupid. -pets William on the head, then sledgehammers him- THIS IS FOR TRYING TO CHOKE ME!

William: -sniffles- I WAS POSSESSED!!! )':

Ulrich: -bursts out laughing- One of these days, Billy'll (1) will have an emotional breakdown and he'll get fat...and it'll be funny. xD

Tori and Odd: -smirk-

Odd: And then what?

Yumi: Lipo. -snicker-

William: That's very disturbing... oO -faces the wall-

Kururu: Uh oh, dazei. Ku ku ku...

Yumi: Ehh, he can be traumatized for all I care.

William: -sob-

Odd: ..._Uh_...

Tori: GET IN YOUR CLOSET, EMO KID.

William: -runs into closet and slams the door shut-

Ulrich: YUMI!! I CAN'T SEE YOU!! -wangst-

Yumi: -waves- I was reading. -.-

Odd: As if forgetting her birthday wasn't enough, Ulrich.

Tori: You forgot her BIRTHDAY?!

Ulrich: STFU ODD!!! -chokes him with the crappy dog collar he bought-

Hiraku: -runs back in panting- Well, it was nice getting to speak with you guys-and stuff!

Aelita: RUN!!!!

Jeremie: RUUUUUN!!!!!

Hiraku: -runs outside and slams the door shut- oO wow. THAT WAS FUN!!! Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this glimpse into the Warrior household life! (Yeah, they don't live at Kadic for REAL. It's falling apart! And Billy, Bill, and Willy are all nicknames for William. MORE TORTURING!!)


	5. Overheard in the Review Room

Weird Quotes Overheard while in the Lyoko Interview Room…  
Disclaimer: It's a freaking disclaimer. I don't own any of these quotes, games associated with them, or the shows CL and Tiny Toon Adventures. Deal with it, buddy boys.

* * *

Jeremie: EAT MY LAZER! EAT IT! IT'S NUTRITIONAL!!

Xana: It's a wheel! You discovered a wheel! How clever.  
Aelita: ...Xana's on crack...

Xana: UR MOM WAS A PAPR SHREDR!  
Jeremie: YOUR MOM WAS A TRASH COMPACTOR!  
Xana: LE GSPS!

Aelita: We're your hostages, admit it to the police!  
Hiraku: I hate hostages! They take all the fun outta the job; always screaming about needing to be saved and shit!  
William: So what are we?  
Hiraku: WILLING hostages!  
William: Dx TO HELL WITH THAT!

Jeremie: People who use their own name as a password _deserve_ to be hacked!

Odd: -cooling down from sugar- I-'ahm smart! Smartest guy inna world! I would've invented the internets if someone else didn't dunnit. I would've invented... pizza...and sounds... typers...

Ulrich: -killing some escaped zombies- Gonna need a little help here-WHOA, GONNA NEED A _LOT_ OF HELP HERE!  
Yumi: -pointing to the bathroom door- Last one out is _**very**_ dead!

Ulrich: It can ruin your day when zombies come your way... 'less you knock off their heads, you'll be dead! D:  
Odd: Are you drunk or what?  
Ulrich: Sugar hangover. Uughhhg...

Xana: (after being cornered) Ugh... AW, **DAMMMMMNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!!!!! **-sniffs-

Aelita: Dx VWAH! Do you see what your cunning daughter has done? My mother sucks lollipops in hell!  
Jeremie: WHAT?!  
Aelita: Truth or dare. -ashamed-  
Xana: YEEES! And it's on tape. Nya haha!

Odd: -aiming at William- Just show me where to shoot.

Xana: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO INTERRUPT ME!  
William: By your command. -stands on Xana's head, 'looking for possible interruptions'-  
Xana: ... You put the wit in twit...

Xana: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Yumi: What's so funny?  
Xana: Nothing, I guess...DIE ALREADY!

Jeremie: Go ahead and run! It's all your type is good for! HAHAHAHA.  
Odd: ... -smacks Xana-  
Jeremie: SONNOFABITCH! THAT HURTS LIKE HELL!!!

Ulrich: -playing Trauma Center on his DS- I swore an oath to do no harm, and I...mostly meant it.

Ulrich: -within earshot of Odd and still playing- The subject...appears to have been ripped apart from the inside. Probably a failed teleport.  
Odd: -turns white and looks at Jeremie-

Ulrich: The patients ask so many questions. Sometimes, I like to make up the answers.  
Sometimes I forget which pills are which. I go by color.  
When is a fever not a fever? WHEN I SAY IT ISN'T!  
Here, take this! Stick it in the bad man!

Aelita: I know you're waiting for me to sing the damn song. I ain't doing it. I've got standards, you know. They may not be high, but I've got them. Also, we couldn't get the rights.

Ulrich: -while watching William play his DS- Nice teeth. You want to keep them? Then DROP THE FREAKING DS!

Xana: It's time to capture one of those Men in... Really-Dark-Brown and give him a good probing. What do you say... up for a little fun?

Xana: What we need to do is find the dumbest, most malleable human in the area. Evidently, the competition will be fierce. YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO SCAN THEM ALL!

Spectre69: I have to report to Hoover again. Please, GOD, let him be wearing pants this time!

William: I sincerely hope that we do not have to use this weapon in battle...on the other hand, if we do, IT'S GOING TO LOOK WICKED COOL!

William: -when being lifted into the air to avoid being bitten- If I wanted to fly I'd have joined the frickin' Air Force!

Ulrich: Odd... shouldn't you be guarding some doughnuts and coffee right about now?  
Odd: You mean eat them, not guard them.  
Ulrich: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, GUARD THEM!! NOW!!!

Aelita: (about Spectre69) The basic molecular structure of your little friend is still vastly compromised. Hand me that staple gun.

Odd: -reading the old Zero Wing credits-  
Congratulation!!  
A.D. 2111  
All bases of CATS were destroyed.  
It seems to be peaceful.  
But it is incorrect.  
CATS is still alive.  
ZIG-01 must fight against CATS again.  
And down with them completely!  
Good luck.

Ulrich: I'm the biggest loser to ever walk the face of the earth...  
Jeremie: Rrrrr...

Hiraku: Y'got an affinity for bombers, especially the long range kind. And a particular affection for anthrax and other degenerate stuff like that.

William: (I DON'T KNOW IF HE'S RUSSIAN!!!) Why is the mafia needing to kill innocent people? Our government is doing a good enough job with that already.

Ulrich: (about Sissi) Ah, the people I protect and serve...how I hate them so.

Xana: Do you expect me to beg, human?  
Odd: No little virus, I expect you to die! -pulls out a gun-  
Xana: …Mine's bigger.

Odd: I've gotta rescue me-him-he's gotta rescue me-I mean we gotta-I gotta-dammit, man-WHEN DO I GET TO BLOW THINGS UP?!

JeremieThe AV guy here. State your emergency.  
Xana: Is your fridge running?  
Jeremie: SO YOU'RE THE BASTARD WHO SHUT OFF OUR ELECTRICITY!

Yumi: Moshi-moshi! This is Geisha Studios!  
Xana: How many Takoshamise does it take to screw in a light bulb?  
Yumi: Silly plank caller, we use neon!

William: Yes, is Dunbar Welding. How may I directing your call?  
Xana: I'm looking for Shoodovodickshmearnov.  
William: He is not being here, may I taking message?

Ulrich: In the beginning, great ninja sensei wear grey, and his students wear grey.  
Odd: Yeah I saw the movie, old master dies, his students split and eventually oppose each other like black opposes white, am I right or am I right?  
Ulrich: Wrong, the guy stop selling grey fabric. We wanted to be black, but those bastards put their order in first!

Xana: Oh, look! Robo-Prez is picking up his brain-stem and heading home! Poor lickle Robo-Prez! Everybody is so mean to him!  
Jeremie: NOW FOLLOW HIM TO THE WHITE HOUSE AND CRUSH HIM LIKE A GARBAGE CAN IN A TRASH COMPACTOR! AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!

Yumi: You're a smart cookie. But there's a time for thought and a time for action! And this is one of those times!  
Aelita: Which?  
Yumi: The second one!

Hiraku: This room is full of monsters! How can you sit there and eat pizza?

Hiraku: Try our wiki-waki punch! It's served in the shell of a once-living coconut that is now dead! You murderers.  
Xana: We try to have a vacation and we end up having a guilt trip.

Odd: Don't try this at home, kids! This should be done only by trained, professional idiots!  
Jeremie and Aelita: HEY!!!

William: Pandemonium doesn't reign around here... it pours.

Yumi: Thanks, I owe you one.  
William: So we're gonna start counting NOW?!

Odd: What do _you _know about Honey?!  
Jeremie: Well, it's sweet and Winnie the Pooh has a problem with it…

Hiraku: SCREW IT! LET'S JUST SKIP TO THE REVIEWS!!!


End file.
